


just someone new

by wintersweather



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M, all i do is watch gill and gilbert and weep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/wintersweather
Summary: i don't find you crazy at all





	just someone new

**Author's Note:**

> i've been watching and rewatching copious amounts of gill and gilbert!!! idk!!! this is What Happened!!!
> 
> title is pulled from "wolf pack" by the vaccines!

Brian leaned forward, shutting the stream off and glancing over at Patrick. "Hey, good stream, right?" He asked, smiling. "Like, other than everyone seeing ugly photos of us," He added, standing up.

Pat nodded in response. "Yours wasn't even all that bad," He responded, pulling the green sheets of paper off his shirt. About midway through this stream, Pat began wondering why he subjected himself to this hot mess of a stream yet again, and then all he had to do was take one look at Brian and remember why.

Brian was still considered 'new' at the Polygon office, but he was well-liked by everybody pretty much immediately. Pat had never considered himself a romantic, but sometimes he couldn't _not_ get caught up in looking at Brian. Even though his head was sorta shaped like a lightbulb, Brian had a softness to him, from his round eyes to his demeanor. He was pretty easy to make laugh, and even though Pat wasn't all that funny, he loved to see the way Brian's face lit up when he found Pat amusing.  
It was all too much, especially when he thought a little too much about the 7 year age gap.

Brian was collecting up the spare sheets of green paper, gathering them into a pile on the table nearby. "It was pretty bad." He answered, laughing a little.

The room fell silent as Pat turned the rest of the equipment off. Every minute that passed was one closer to having to leave the office, and having to deal with public transit and cold temperatures and everyone who wasn't Brian outside. 

"Honestly," Brian said, grabbing his coat. "I would rather just sleep on the couch in this room instead of going home, I think." 

Pat laughed a little, wondering if Brian could secretly read his mind or something fucked up like that. That would be a nightmare. "You and me both," He settled on replying.

Brian looked out the window, making a face that Pat couldn't interpret. "Would you walk with me?" He asked suddenly.

"Why?" Pat questioned, feeling some semblance of butterflies in his stomach. He felt like he was in high school. 

Brian sighed, turning to face Pat. "I dunno. I don't wanna go alone." He said honestly, putting his hands in his pockets. "Like if not, it's cool, uh,"

Pat tried not to stutter. "No, yeah, it's fine. I don't mind."

Brian perked up, his face birghtening. "Awesome! I mean, like. Thank you."

"It's no problem." Pat nodded again, willing himself to be casual. Brian meant everything platonically, he always did. And if Pat was somewhat of a romantic, then so be it. But he'd be a hopeless one, at the very most.

\- - -

It was quiet on the subway, which was a bit unusual for a Wednesday night. Pat could feel Brian's body radiating heat beside him, could see Brian's pale hands resting on his own knees. 

"It's cold." Brian said, looking down at his lap. "I thought it was suposed to be spring?"

Pat shrugged, his shoulder bumping Brian's slightly. "It fuckin' sucks." He said, trying to keep himself from staring at Brian's hands. 

Brian didn't reply. Pat struggled to find a way to initiate another conversation, the silence unsettling him, but ended up just nudging Brian's leg with his left hand. "Hey,"

Brian smiled at that, making brief eye contact. "Hey." He repeated.

"Can I hold your hand?" Pat prompted, trying to abandon his anxiety for at least a second. Brian hesitated, eyes wide, and Pat's stomach dropped.

"I - uh - yeah? I don't, um, care." Brian stammered, and Pat could see a blush high on his cheeks. 

Pat slid his hand beneath Brian's, and Brian threaded their fingers together. "Your hand's cold," Pat said, pushing his hair out of his face with his free hand.

Brian attempted a laugh that came out more like an awkward wheeze, and bobbed his head a little bit. "That happens sometimes." He said quietly, squeezing Pat's hand.

It felt so utterly normal that Pat could hardly believe it. It was like he was some fucking hand-holding expert or some shit. Brian's hand was soft against his and fit perfectly and Pat quickly decided no one would ever match Brian when it came to hand-holding.

The subway came to a halt after a few more minutes, and Pat began to stand up. Brian stood with him, cocking his head to the side. "This is your stop?"

"Yeah," Pat answered, letting go of Brian's hand. "Where do you get off?"

"Oh, I missed it." Brian answered casually, smiling a bit at Pat's confused face. "It was worth it to, uh, spend time with you." He paused. "Like, I know we spend time together a lot, but, uh, it's different."

"You can sleep at my place, if you want." Pat offered, trying not to seem too desperate.

Brian's face flushed again and he looked down at his shoes. "I probably shouldn't. It's not that I don't want to - because trust me, I really really do - but," He stopped, shifting his weight a little from one foot to the other. "Am I being weird? I'm sorry."

Pat shook his head. "No, it's - you're adorable." He said softly. "Don't worry about it. We'll see each other tomorrow, yeah?"

Brian's whole face was red and his laugh was a little on the awkward side. "Thank you," He answered, stepping a little closer and puling Pat into a hug, his head against Pat's chest.

Pat pulled back first, his hands on Brian's waist. His coat felt too thick. "Tomorrow." He said again, looking down at him.

Brian smiled faintly, tilting his head. "Are you gonna kiss me? Am I ruining it?" He asked, and Pat could feel him shake a bit with laughter.

It was Pat's turn to blush, his face heating up. "Is that what you want?" He managed to get out with minimal stuttering.

"Is it what _you_ want?" Brian said playfully, standing on his toes.

Pat leaned in as Brian's arms came to rest around his neck, holding Pat close. It was short and chaste and turned Brian into a giggling mess as they pulled away.

Pat had to run to get off the subway before they pulled away, but it all felt worth it as Brian waved behind him.

He could only hope tomorrow wouldn't be awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if the spacing is weird on this, i really struggle with AO3's formatting


End file.
